Fire Peashooter
:For other uses, see Fire Pea (disambiguation). Pepper-Mint |damage = Moderate |range = Straight |special = Immune to frost Warms nearby plants |shot damage = 40 damage per shot |other weakness = (reignites the torch and dynamite) (deflects or blocks projectiles) (immune to fire peas) |unlocked = Spending 100 gems |unlocked china = Beating Frostbite Caves - Day 11, Collect 10 Fire Peashooter Puzzle Pieces |flavor text = Fire Peashooter knows that what she does looks exciting. But working with an open flame is serious and, more importantly, dangerous business. That's why, in her spare time, she talks to children about the importance of fire safety. "I'm a trained professional," she explains. "Don't try this at home, kids."}} Fire Peashooter is a gem premium and peashooting plant that was first added in the 3.2.1 update of Plants vs. Zombies 2. She was first confirmed in the Frostbite Caves Part 1 developer diary, and was available for purchase since February 18, 2015 for 109 gems along with the first Frostbite Caves Part 2 teaser Piñata Parties. She usually costs 80 gems though currently she costs 100 gems. Fire Peashooter borrows the same attributes with Peashooter. Moreover, she is also a thawing plant, capable of emitting heat every three seconds that gradually thaws out frozen or chilled plants in a 3x3 area surrounding her, as well as being immune to all freezing effects herself. Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect When given Plant Food, Fire Peashooter blows a fire trail for three seconds that affects all tiles in front of her, destroying ice blocks and dealing a total of 1800 damage per shot to every zombie on the trail. Prior to the Frostbite Caves Part 2 update, the Plant Food effect dealt 3500 damage per shot and had a range of only 5 tiles. Costumed Her Plant Food ability now summons pillars of fire on each tile, burning any zombie in her path and deals more damage. Level upgrades Level upgrades Strategies While Fire Peashooter initially deals similar damage to Repeater and has a lower sun cost, the fact that Repeater can work in tandem with Torchwood makes Fire Peashooter a less desirable choice in levels outside Frostbite Caves. Additionally, Fire Peashooter does not function well in tandem with ice-based plants, and can reignite Explorer Zombie/Torchlight Zombie's torch and Prospector Zombie's dynamite stick. The main use of Fire Peashooter is in Frostbite Caves as a heating plant, as most other heating choices such as Pepper-pult, Lava Guava and Jack O' Lantern have a longer recharge time. This does not come for free however, as Fire Peashooter does not have as much damage potential as other heating choices. Fire Peashooter should be planted in the center of the defenses where she can help other plants quickly recover from the freezing winds. On the other hand, placing a line of Fire Peashooters on the front line can prevent Hunter Zombies from being able to freeze other plants. Do not use Fire Peashooter against Imp Dragon Zombies as they are completely immune to fire damage. Therefore, she is not a viable option for Arthur's Challenge, as in addition to the Imp Dragon Zombies, Jester Zombies can also deflect the fire peas. Jester Zombie, however, cannot deflect Fire Peashooter's Plant Food effect. It's plant food effect is not the best; it can be easily outstripped by the Jalapeno, as their damage is the same and both affect the whole lane. In fact, the Fire Peashooter only attacks forward during its plant food effect, thus making Jalapeno a much more desirable choice. However, the Fire Peashooter's plant food actually does damage over time, whereas the Jalapeno's is instant. Consequently, a Fire Peashooter would be able to fry one of Sloth Gargantuar's Yeti Imps. Fire Peashooter is somewhat better than the Pepper-pult, as it fires twice as fast, costs less and deals more damage in total. However, it can't shoot over ice blocks and let the Hot Potatoes do their job unlike the pepper-pult, and does not deal splash damage. Furthermore, it is a gem premium plant so it will be hard to obtain seed packets for it. All in all, it simply depends on the type of level it is. Gallery Trivia *Her Almanac entry references the importance of fire safety. *In earlier unreleased versions, she used the helmet worn by Peashooter during her Plant Food effect. *She is similar to Flaming Pea from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, but unlike Flaming Pea, she has yellow eyes instead of black, and the stem is all colored red instead of green. *She is the only peashooter to be confirmed female in the Almanac within Plants vs. Zombies 2. **This makes her the 3rd female Peashooter, coming after Ice Queen Pea and Flaming Pea, but before Green Shadow. *When she is watered in the Zen Garden, her fire is extinguished, revealing that her body is exactly identical to Peashooter's. **If she has her costume on, the stab on the fork handle will appear before turning back into Fire Peashooter. *If the player watches closely, they will notice that when it is fed Plant Food, its fire burns zombies before it can even get to them. *Despite the fact she is listed as female in the Almanac, notifications for the Frostbite Caves Part 2 Piñata Parties and an advertisement for getting her seed packets in a Fire Piñata refer to her as male. *If Plant Food is used on her when a Piñata Party ends, the fire will stay on the lawn until the event is exited. The same happens with Red Stinger. *She, Laser Bean, and Bowling Bulb are the only plants to have their damage output changed in a subsequent update. *In a teaser for the Chinese version, there is a frozen Fire Peashooter when it should be impossible for a Fire Peashooter to be frozen since she is a thawing plant. *Her Almanac entry states that she deals normal damage. However, its actual damage is moderate. *If she shoots a fire pea and a Jester Zombie reflects it to an already damaged plant, the plant will die in a burning animation. See also *Flaming Pea *Torchwood *Peashooter *Frostbite Caves ru:Пламенный горох de:Feuer-Erbsenkanone pl:Fire Peashooter Category:Premium plants Category:Thawing plants Category:Fire plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Peashooting plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) Category:Lane-affecting plants Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Gem premium plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Adventure Mode exclusive plants